


性别流动论

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 乱马二分之一paro一小段睡奸
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Kudos: 4





	性别流动论

乱马二分之一paro

现背

一小段把睡着的荏珺Do醒内容

李帝努是无意中发现黄仁俊这个秘密的。

那天他胃不舒服于是学着黄仁俊用微波炉热了杯水小口小口地捧着喝，黄仁俊正坐在他旁边看李永钦给他发的两只猫的视频。

朴志晟当时正在对罗渽民非要亲他这事进行抵抗，两人胳膊肘用力一拐李帝努杯里的水就尽数泼到了黄仁俊身上。

李帝努第一反应是幸好水已经不太热了，第二反应是黄仁俊怎么好像变得更小只了。

于是他偏头看向身边。

黄仁俊伸手在茶几上抽了两张纸擦手机屏上的水珠，浑身上下原本棱角分明的骨节忽然变得圆润起来，衣服被水浸湿贴在胸口的部分变得丘陵起伏，姆明图案被撑得看不出本来的样子。

这时候黄仁俊察觉到了他的目光，从手机上抬起头对他笑了一下，眼波流转百般风情，他在黄仁俊变得更加美好的腰臀曲线上巡弋一圈之后掐了自己一把，用痛觉确认自己不是在做梦。

他在乱七八糟的零食袋里翻出了手机，打开kkt措辞半天也不知道该怎么开口，最后打开了相机假意自拍将对着手机屏幕巧笑倩兮的黄仁俊保存在了自己的相册里。

后来黄仁俊在他低着头看手机假装不在意和另外两个又进了厨房研究吃食的时候进了浴室，出来之后又是清爽的男生。

仿佛刚才那个前凸后翘的娉婷身影是李帝努想象出来的。

后来又有一次意外事故，工作人员不小心把热水泼到了黄仁俊身上，李帝努看了眼黄仁俊身上半透不透的衬衫下意识地脱下了自己的外套给他披了上去。

他并不是封建思想残余，但黄仁俊现在是个女生，还是在公共场合而且size还不小，这个衬衫被泼了水之后什么都遮不住了。

另一个被泼到的成员情况要严重一些，工作人员的注意力几乎都在那里。于是黄仁俊披着李帝努的外套提着对她目前的身高来讲过于长的裤腿跟着李帝努进了男厕所的隔间。

黄仁俊在这个状态下第一次张嘴和李帝努说话，声音仍旧是温柔软和的，带着俏皮的上扬尾音。

她现在身高到李帝努的下巴，说话要抬着头，于是李帝努半蹲下来和她平视，黄仁俊这才开口：“我需要冷水，越多越好。”

李帝努思考了一下点点头，搬来了一箱饮用水，抱着黄仁俊的外衣等在隔间外，听着里面淅淅沥沥的水声和挤压瓶子的霹雳吧啦声。

过了一会儿黄仁俊敲了敲隔板门，李帝努把衣服从打开的门缝里递进去。

黄仁俊的手倒是没什么变化，骨节分明手指纤长，攒成拳的时候却是小小的，他能一手握住，捏起来也是柔软无骨的感觉。

他垂着头摸摸鼻尖，看到黄仁俊的鞋尖出现在他视线范围内之后把衣服递了过去。

这时候一位女性工作人员在门口询问情况，黄仁俊朗声答复，李帝努这才又抬起头，跟他一前一后从洗手间里出去，并带走用了半箱的水。

回宿舍的路上，两个人坐在后排中间夹着最近格外黏黄仁俊的朴志晟，用kkt聊天。

“什么时候知道的？”

“那天我不小心把水撒到了你身上，你突然有了胸。”

李帝努打字有点慢，黄仁俊一边逛淘宝一边和他对话，偶然间瞥到屏幕上橙色页面的朴志晟凑了过来：“仁俊哥，这就是那个阿里巴巴？”

黄仁俊连忙熄了屏，和忙内讨论起了购物网站，李帝努打了一长串字终于发送出去了，长出了一口气看着窗外的车水马龙。

首都的江滨总是热闹又繁华的，有很多慢慢悠悠并肩而行的情侣和戴着耳机慢跑的年轻人。偶尔还会有自行车经过，李帝努投之以羡慕的目光。

正当他畅想骑自行车的美好生活时，手机的震动把他拉回了现实。

“回去和你说。”

于是黄仁俊和李帝努站在浴室里，光溜溜的黄仁俊把水龙头转向热水那边，在雾气弥漫中，那个窈窕的身影再次出现。

李帝努大脑空白了一瞬间，在感觉到喉咙干咳时他果断把头转向了墙的方向，强迫自己冷静下来。

那个时常会出现在他梦里甜甜地叫他“哥哥”的声音再次开口道：“淋了热水之后我就会变成女生，是彻底的那种，包括外表和……那里。”

因为家里有个姐姐所以相对了解女性生理的李帝努盯着马桶语气僵硬：“啊，那会不会有生理期呢？”

“有啊，生理期的时候我就算外表是个男生那里也会流血的，还会比平时更容易变成女生。”黄仁俊趴在浴缸边上语气平淡道。

李帝努感觉自己可能是有点毛病竟然听声音听硬了，为了遮掩反应蹲下来，和黄仁俊对上视线：“我会帮你的，如果你需要的话。”

黄仁俊弯起眼睛。

被摁着榨了一整夜汁的李帝努睁开眼睛，不知道梦见什么的黄仁俊夹着没拔出来的他扭动着，几乎立了整晚的部位又精神起来，隔着一层橡胶都能感受到的温暖狭窄的地方也湿润起来。

他想起昨天黄仁俊坐在他身上时的动作，伸手在连接的地方触摸了两下，用手指夹住挺立的红润小尖角揉动着，并且小幅度动着胯。

黄仁俊光洁的肩颈上还有昨晚他情不自禁留下的齿痕和吮出的红印，他听着喘息声低头又印了几个上去。

顶峰时喷涌而出的液体沾湿了腿根和身下一小片床单，黄仁俊颤抖着睁开眼睛，泪水盈满眼睫，晨起时柔软沙哑的声音发出了疑惑的声音。

李帝努抱着她坐了起来，到了床边，从背后搂住她，用手指挤压了两下突兀挺立的地方，处在高原期的黄仁俊大腿绷直，在地上留下了一滩透明的液体。

胸口激烈起伏的她被平放在床上，抽插一下喷出一小股水，眼泪口水流得到处都是，她搂着李帝努接吻，舌尖相抵，缠绕，吮吸，啃噬唇瓣，她的小腿像猫的长尾巴一样缠绕在他腰上，他修长漂亮的手轻轻揉捏着她胸前面团一样的浑圆。

两个人闭着眼睛亲吻着，直到一股温凉的液体隔着橡胶套喷洒在内部。

两个人洗着洗着澡又差点擦枪走火，淋了冷水变为男生的黄仁俊仍旧被摁在墙上，用腿根夹紧了粗硬的地瓜，被抓着胡萝卜揉弄直到流出稀薄的牛奶。

腿软脚软的黄仁俊抱着姆明坐在自己床上放空，开始思考他找李帝努解决月经前后需求旺盛的问题到底是不是一个正确的选择。

Fin.

感谢你看到这里


End file.
